1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to exercise devices for humans and more particularly to portable exercise devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable exercising devices are available which are formed from rods with central helical portions and two arms extending therefrom (See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,483,533 and 5,026,050). However, the devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,483,533 and 5,026,050 are designed specifically as adduction exercise devices for exercising certain muscle groups, such as those of the inner thighs and arms, by bringing limbs together. Some adduction exercise devices can be used to exercise the outer muscles of a leg through outwardly extension of one leg, and in this manner be used as an abduction exercise device. However, these devices cannot exercise those muscles on both legs simultaneously. In addition, these devices can slip loose and be propelled from the user when used in this manner, possibly causing injury or damage.
Abduction exercise machines have been heretofore provided, but most of these machines are stationary and stand alone machines.
Exercise devices have been provided for placement between the muscles of the buttocks for exercising the muscles of the pelvic girdle. Exercises of this type are called Kegal exercises. These devices suffer from the disadvantage, however, of being close to the pivot point of the hip joint. As a result, the forces needed to exercise with these devices and the benefits derived therefrom are not significant.
As can be seen from the foregoing, there is a need for a new and improved exercise device which overcomes these disadvantages.